jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park Beistry
This is the list of Dinosaurus found on each location. Jurassic Park I (Isla Nublar) SIte intended to be the main Jurassic Park *Baryonyx *Megalosaurus *Beelzebufo *Apatosaurus *Achillobator *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Dryosaurus *Dysalotosaurus *Callovosaurus *Carnotaurus *Albertosaurus *Compsognathus *Elrhazosaurus *Eousdryosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Graciliceratops *Gojirasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Kangasaurus *Maganeura *Hypspliodon *Oviraptor *Ornitholestes *Ichthyosaurus *Nothronychus *Microceratus *Othnielia *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Iguanadon *Alphadon *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Plateosaurus *Pteranodon *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Parapuzosia *Stegosaurus *Geosternbergia *Amargasaurus *Cearadactylus *Tanystryopheus *Psittacosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Segisaurus *Tapejara *Elasmosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tylosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Rhamphorhynchus *Utahraptor *Maisaura *Estemmenosuchus *Scutosaurus *Lycaneops *Hydrocephalus *Quetzalcoatlus *Valdosaurus Site B (Isla Sorna) & Isla Matanceros and Isla Pena The site where all animals were made - *Baryonyx *Beelzebufo *Apatosaurus *Alcovasaurus *Apatoraptor *Buriolestes *Achillobator *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Callovosaurus *Carnotaurus *Albertosaurus *Compsognathus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Graciliceratops *Gojirasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Maganeura *Hypspliodon *Oviraptor *Ornitholestes *Nothronychus *Microceratus *Othnielia *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Iguanadon *Alphadon *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Plateosaurus *Pteranodon *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Stegosaurus *Geosternbergia *Amargasaurus *Cearadactylus *Tanystryopheus *Psittacosaurus *Gualicho *Metriacanthosaurus *Segisaurus *Tapejara *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Rhamphorhynchus *Utahraptor *Maisaura *Estemmenosuchus *Scutosaurus *Lycaneops *Acrocanthosaurus *Allosaurus *Anatotitan *Ankylosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Austroraptor *Ceratosaurus *Corythosaurus *Dryosaurus *Erlikosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Homalocephale *Mamenchisaurus *Massospondylus *Muttaburrasaurus *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Sinornithosaurus *Sinosauropteryx *Spinosaurus *Parasuchus *Pelecanimimus *Pentaceratops *Polacanthus *Postosuchus *Procompsognathus *Protoceratops *Psittacosaurus *Diplodocus *Dromiceiomimus *Dsungaripterus *Edmontonia *Edmontosaurus *Elaphrosaurus *Elginia *Eoraptor *Eustreptospondylus *Gastonia *Giraffatitan *Goyocephale *Gracilisuchus *Hesperornis *Heterodontosaurus *Hypacrosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyostega *Iguanodon *Inostrancevia *Irritator *Kaprosuchus *Kentrosaurus *Kosmoceratops *Kuehneosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Leptoceratops *Lesothosaurus *Majungasaurus *Masiakasaurus *Megalosaurus *Megaraptor *Minmi *Monolophosaurus *Mononykus *Mussaurus *Nanotyrannus *Nodosaurus *Olorotitan *Ornithomimus *Orodromeus *Pachypleurosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Panoplosaurus *Paranthodon *Pterodactylus *Pterodaustro *Camptosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Centrosaurus *Cetiosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Coelophysis *Coelurus *Compsognathus *Conchoraptor *Cryolophosaurus *Datousaurus *Deinonychus *Deltadromeus *Dinilysia *Diplocaulus *Quetzalcoatlus *Rutiodon *Saichania *Saltasaurus *Saurolophus *Saurophaganax *Saurosuchus *Scelidosaurus *Segnosaurus *Shonisaurus *Shunosaurus *Shuvuuia *Staurikosaurus *Stegoceras *Stygimoloch *Suchomimus *Supersaurus *Tarbosaurus *Tarascosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Torvosaurus *Tsintaosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Ultrasauros *Unenlagia *Wuerhosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Yutyrannus *Gigantoraptor *Brachytrachelopan *Jeholopterus *Incisivosaurus *Linhenykus *Arthropleura *Jaekelopterus *Thrinaxodon *Dilong *Microraptor *Shantungosaurus *Sinraptor *Amphicoelias *Sauroposeidon *Anchiornis *Parvicursor *Fruitadens *Xiaotingia *Alwalkeria *Oxalaia *Moschops *Sauropelta *Sarcosuchus *Dimorphodon *Eocarcharia *Rugops *Gryposaurus *Ornithocheirus *Dakosaurus *Nothosaurus *Epidexipteryx *Longisquama *Nyctosaurus *Europasaurus *Madtsoia *Colepiocephale *Drinker *Gasosaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus *Micropachycephalosaurus *Bambiraptor *Avisaurus *Koolasuchus *Armadillosuchus *Laganosuchus *Lystrosaurus *Coahuilaceratops *Erixinatosaurus *Balaur *Sinocalliopteryx *Gorgosaurus *Concavenator *Goronyosaurus *Embasaurus *Ilokelesia *Achelousaurus *Teratophoneus *Zhuchengtyrannus *Pannoniasaurus *Ichthyornis *Tupandactylus *Yaverlandia *Eileanchelys Site C (Isla Muerta) and Isla Tacaño This island only contains prehistoric mammals. The place with the largest mammalian megafauna on earth. The mammals here are from Laurrasian Landmasses and Africa and lived during the Pliocene, Miocene and Oligocene Epoch, even though we do have some some animals from the late Eocene and from the warmer areas of Pleistocene. *Adcrocuta *Agriotherium *Amphicyon *Aelurodon *Cynodictis *Daphoenus *Ekorus *Pyrokerberus *Hemicyon *Cynodesmus *Borophagus *Epicyon *Hesperocyon *Proailurus *Machairodus *Homotherium *Dinofelis *Megantereon *Xenosmilus *Giant cheetah *Dinocrocuta *Chasmaporthetes *Viverra *Nimravus *Hoplophoneus *Anancus *Deinotherium *Phiomia *Proboscidipparion *Sarkastodon *Hyaenodon *Arsinoitherium *Uintatherium *Andrewsarchus *Mesonyx *Horned gopher *Osborn's key mouse *Giant hutia *Palaeolagus *Stegodon *Limnofregeta *Struthio dmanisensis *Falco antiquus *Argentavis *Aramus paludigrus *Devincenzia *Palaeospheniscus *Kelenken guillermoi *Straight-tusked elephant *Palaeoloxodon *Metamynodon *Juxia *Paraceratherium *Hyracodon *Teleoceras *Sinotherium *Menoceras *Hyrachyus *Miotapirus *Chalicotherium *Ancylotherium *Borissiakia *Moropus *Anisodon *Mesatirhinus *Megacerops *Embolotherium *Sphenocoelus *Palaeotherium *Mesohippus *Hipparion *Hippotherium *Parahippus *Haggerman's Horse *Amebelodon *Platybelodon *Gomphotherium *Archaeotherium *Daeodon *Entelodon *Metridiochoerus *Kubanochoerus *Mylohyus *Merycochoerus *Merycoidodon *Brachycrus *Leptauchenia *Sespia *Miniochoerus *Eporeodon *Archaeopotamus *European Hippopotamus *Elomeryx *Bothriogenys *Bothriodon *Anthracotherium *Oxydactylus *Poebrotherium *Procamelus *Stenomylus *Titanotylopus *Aepycamelus *Protoceras *Syndyoceras *Synthetoceras *Climacoceras *Dorcatherium *Palaeotragus *Samotherium *Sivatherium *Bramatherium *Honanotherium *Mitilanotherium *Shansitherium *Leptomeryx *Ampelomeryx *Cranioceras *Hoplitomeryx *Blastomeryx *Dicrocerus *Candiacervus *Eucladoceros *Libralces *Hayoceros *Cosoryx *Ramoceros *Osbornoceros *Pelorovis *Eotragus *Leptobos *Bos acutifrons *Bos planifrons *Megalotragus *Parmularius *Myotragus *Crocodylus anthropophagus *Gavialosuchus *Pumila *Colossochelys atlas *Toyotamaphimeia *Voay *Elephant bird *Chamaeleo caroliquarti *Diplocynodon *Alligator prenasalis *Rhamphosuchus *Ciconia maltha *Inguza *Teratornis *Pelecanus cadimurka *Palaelodus *Titanis *Archaeolemur *Indraloris *Hadropithecus *Palaeopropithecus *Babakotia *Pachylemur *Megaladapis *Apidium *Catopithecus *Aegyptopithecus *Victoriapithecus *Parapapio *Proconsul *Dinopithecus *Kenyapithecus *Ardipithecus *Australopithecus *Paranthropus *Homo habilis *Homo rudolfensis *Sivapithecus *Gigantopithecus *Lufengpithecus Jurassic Sea World or Marine Faciliy (Muertes Sea) This is a vast stretch of ocean covering the five deaths. The sea is made up of Meziozoic and Paleozoic animals. Along with the animal in the marine facility, In-Gen planned to open up and exibit near the five deaths called the Jurassic Sea World. Here prehistoric sea monsters live. *Anomalocaris *Archelon *Aristonectes *Bananogmius *Brontoscorpio *Cladoselache *Cretoxyrhina *Cryptoclidus *Dunkleosteus *Enchodus *Hesperornis *Ichthyosaurus *Isotelus *Jaekelopterus *Kronosaurus *Leedsicthys *Nothosaurus *Orthoceras *Psephoderma *Stethacanthus *Tanystropheus *Hainosaurus *Predator X *Helicoprion *Dakosaurus *Thalassomedon *Elasmosaurus *Placodus *Placochelys *Goronyosaurus *Clidastes *Cymbospondylus *Eurhinosaurus *Hallucigenia *Liopleurodon *Macropoma *Mesolimulus *Mosasaurus *Opabinia *Ophthalmosaurus *Orthacanthus *Pachydiscus *Pikaia *Pistosaurus *Platecarpus *Pachypleurosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Pterygotus *Shonisaurus *Terataspis *Edestus *Tusoteuthis *Mauisaurus *Hybodus *Styxosaurus *Leptocleidus *Platypterygius *Xiphactinus *Metriorhynchus *Cheirolepis *Halisaurus *Cladoselache *Bothriolepis *Isotelus *Astraspis *Cameroceras *Megalograptus *Mastodonsaurus *Neusticosaurus Isla Tyrannus This island is present about 30 kilometers from the five deaths. This was where animals were sent as a test. About 12 km away towards the island is a smaller island called the 'Rock' which is the nest and resting site for pterosaurs. *Acrocanthosaurus *Albertosaurus *Allosaurus *Amargasaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Camarasaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Ceratosaurus *Compsognathus *Corythosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Dryosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Gallimimus *Iguanodon *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pteranodon *Pterodactylus *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tuojiangosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor *Yutyrannus The Rock *Rhamphorhynchus *Pteranodon *Cearadactylus *Geosternbergia *Dsungaripterus *Hesperornis *Ichthyostega *Kaprosuchus *Pachypleurosaurus *Anhanguera *Pterodactylus *Pterodaustro *Rutiodon *Pannoniasaurus *Ichthyornis *Tupandactylus *Goronyosaurus *Jaekelopterus *Ornithocheirus *Dakosaurus *Nothosaurus *Dimorphodon Jurassic Park II (Las Tres Hermanas) The fauna here is only South American and Austrailian. The animals here had been isolated since many millions of years and that is why this is a special park for them. The is the Hermanas Sea surrounding these three islands which is a water resort and is home to sea mammals of the Cenozoic. Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric reptiles live in the Islands of Las and Tres. Meanwhile the mammals live on Hermanas. Las and Tres (Phase I) *Abelisaurus *Alvarezsaurus *Massospondylus *Aerosteon *Amargasaurus *Prionosuchus *Anabisetia *Argentinosaurus *Puertasaurus *Futalognkosaurus *Irritator *Antarctosaurus *Aucasaurus *Austroraptor *Buitreraptor *Brachytrachelopan *Carnotaurus *Chubutisaurus *Ekrixinatosaurus *Eodromaeus *Eoraptor *Epachthosaurus *Gasparinisaura *Genyodectes *Giganotosaurus *Gondwanatitan *Guaibasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Manidens *Mapusaurus *Maxakalisaurus *Megaraptor *Mirischia *Mussaurus *Neuquenraptor *Noasaurus *Notohypsilophodon *Orkoraptor *Oxalaia *Panphagia *Velocisaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus *Pisanosaurus *Pycnonemosaurus *Rinconsaurus *Riojasaurus *Notoceratops *Serendipaceratops *Edmontia *Santanaraptor *Secernosaurus *Skorpiovenator *Staurikosaurus *Tapuiasaurus *Tyrannotitan *Unquillosaurus *Unenlagia *Uberabatitan *Antarctopelta *Atlascopcosaurus *Australovenator *Cryolophosaurus *Glacialisaurus *Fulgurotherium *Leaellynasaura *Minmi *Muttaburrasaurus *Ozraptor *Patagosaurus *Rhoetosaurus *Timimus *Wintonotitan *Diamantinasaurus *Suchosaurus *Saltasaurus *Ilokelesia *Leonerasaurus *Ligabuesaurus *Limaysaurus *Macrogryphosaurus *Araripesaurus *Anhanguera *Ankyramorpha *Araripesuchus *Archeopelta *Armadillosuchus *Arthurdactylus *Barbosania *Baurusuchus *Cearadactylus *Chanaresuchus *Coloborhynchus *Decuriasuchus *Hyperodapedon *Ludodactylus *Madtsoia *Notosuchus *Nyctosaurus *Ornithocheirus *Pakasuchus *Prestosuchus *Pterodaustro *Proterochampsa *Pintosaurus *Santanadactylus *Saurosuchus *Exaeretodon *Ischigualastia *Cynognathus *Rabidosaurus *Kannemeyeria *Probelesodon *Sarcosuchus *Pricesaurus *Santanachelys *Susisuchus *Thalassodromeus *Tropeognathus *Tupuxuara *Tupandactylus *Fasolasuchus *Gracilisuchus *Adamantinasuchus *Aetobarbakinoides *Aerotitan *Pampaphonues *Madstoia *Lystrosaurus *Cryobatrachus *Procolophon *Prolacerta Hermanes (Phase II) *Toxodon *Pyrotherium *Homalodotherium *Scarrittia *Rhynchippus *Nesodon *Adinotherium *Protypotherium *Stegotherium *Interatherium *Promegatherium *Carodnia *Megatherium *Thalassocnus *Nothrotheriops *Hapalops *Glossotherium *Lestodon *Mylodon *Holmesina *Pachyarmatherium *Doedicurus *Propalaehoplophorus *Glyptodon *Panochthus *Josephoartigasia *Cladosictis *Borhyaena *Prothylacinus *Theosodon *Thylacosmilus *Macrauchenia *Xenorhinotherium *Diadiaphorus *Thoatherium *Cramauchenia *Didolodus *Thomashuxleya *Trigodon *Mixotoxodon *Stirtonia (monkey) *Neotamandua *Dolichocebus *Desmodus draculae *Cyonasua *Chapalmalania *Phoberomys pattersoni *Holochilus primigenus *Homunculus patagonicus *Palaeomyrmidon *Peltephilus *Herpetotherium *Pronothrotherium *Caviodon *Eocardia *Giant hutia *Canaanimys *Carletonomys *Barinasuchus *Quinkana *Meiolania *Mekosuchus *Ninjemys *Bluff Downs giant python *Baru *Pallimnarchus *Titanoboa *Purussaurus *Granastrapotherium *Xenastrapotherium *Phorusrhacos *Parastrapotherium *Langstonia *Sebecus *Stupendemys *Andalgalornis *Kelenken *Brontornis *Argentavis *Dromornis *Moa *Dinornis *Haast's Eagle *Genyornis *Pelecanus tirarensis *Pengana *Phoeniconotius *Zaglossus hacketti *Obdurodon *Megalibgwilia *Diprotodon *Zygomaturus *Palorchestes *Euryzygoma *Phascolonus *Procoptodon *Protemnodon *Macropus titan *Sthenurus *Giant koala *Thylacine *Simosthenurus *Propleopus *Thylacoleo *Bullockornis *Wonambi *Megalania *Osteodontornis Hermanes Sea (Megalodon Dive) *Megalodon *Cetotherium *Squalodon *Odobenocetops *Australodelphis *Livyatan melvillei *Zygophyseter *Brygmophyseter *Kogiopsis *Blunt-snouted dolphin *Carcharocles chubutensis *Kentriodon *Orcinus citoniensis *Parapontoporia *Metaxytherium *Halitherium *Steller's sea cow *Acrophoca *Allodesmus *Desmatophoca *Enaliarctos *Macrodelphinus *Eurhinodelphis *Gomphotaria *Dusignathus *Imagotaria *Pelagiarctos *Psephophorus *Isurus hastalis *Prosqualodon *Parietobalaena *Pliopedia *Thalassoleon *Aetiocetus *Janjucetus *Waipatia *Megalampris *Joumocetus *Denebola *Dorudon *Cynthiacetus *Zygorhiza *Basilosaurus *Palaeophis *Otodus * Balaenoptera sibbaldina Jurassic Park Asia or Japan (Nuyuko Island,Ganger Island,Inkio Island,Yuk Island) The four Island chain marks the island. The Island contains only Asian Fauna even thouth there are some points where an exibit sort of thing was made for the audience. there are three exibits 'Eocene and Paleocene", "Mississippian or Pennsylvanian" and "Cambrian or Ordovician". There is a sea around this Island which is called the Creteaceous Ocean which has only late Creteaceous Marina animals. There is no Cenozoic Fauna on the Island except in the "Eocene or Paleocene" exibit. The Dinosaurs also incude Indian and Russain Fauna. A few meters away from this Island is a small Island named "The Stone" and has much smaller islands around it and is a part of a reef which has the "Cambrian or Ordovician" exibit where we can see insular dwarfism of animals. The animals base here is of the Hateg Islands. The Island Fauna *Eomaia *Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Jeholopterus *Volaticotherium *Castorocauda *Wukongopterus *Psittacosaurus *Liaoningopterus *Nurhachius *Sinopterus *Longipteryx *Sinornis *Yixianornis *Yanornis *Confuciusornis *Jeholornis *Microraptor *Gobiconodon *Jeholosaurus *Liaoceratops *Ningchengopterus *Haopterus *Hyphalosaurus *Sinornithosaurus *Mei *Beipiaosaurus *Caudipteryx *Dilong *Incisivosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Sinocalliopteryx *Yutyrannus *Huaxiagnathus *Chenops *Nanshiungosaurus *Sinornithoides *Probactrosaurus *Microceratus *Fukuisaurus *Pinacosaurus *Fukuiraptor *Harpymimus *Shaochilong *Chilantaisaurus *Gobisaurus *Shamosaurus *Altirhinus *Iguanodon *Gansus *Yamaceratops *Alxasaurus *Lanzhousaurus *Talarurus *Bactrosaurus *Shamosuchus *Turanoceratops *Azhdarcho *Alectrosaurus *Avimimus *Gigantoraptor *Mononykus *Saurornithoides *Velociraptor *Udanoceratops *Graciliceratops *Nipponosaurus *Achillobator *Segnosaurus *Garudimimus *Erlikosaurus *Saichania *Tarchia *Conchoraptor *Parvicursor *Bagaceratops *Agilisaurus *Abrosaurus *Alioramus *Amurosaurus *Anchiornis *Aralosaurus *Banji *Citipati *Datousaurus *Deinocheirus *Dilophosaurus *Gasosaurus *Gallimimus *Goyocephale *Guanlong *Homalocephale *Huayangosaurus *Ichthyovenator *Jinfengopteryx *Khaan *Koreaceratops *Linheraptor *Mamenchisaurus *Micropachycephalosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Nemegtosaurus *Olorotitan *Omeisaurus *Oviraptor *Prenocephale *Charonosaurus *Protoceratops *Saurolophus *Shuvuuia *Shunosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Siamosaurus *Sinraptor *Therizinosaurus *Tsaagan *Tsintaosaurus *Sinoceratops *Tarbosaurus *Ultrasaurus *Xiaotingia *Xiongguanlong *Yangchuanosaurus *Yinlong *Yingshanosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Zanabazar *Zhuchengtyrannus *Lufengosaurus *Alwalkeria *Barapasaurus *Bruhathkayosaurus *Isisaurus *Laevisuchus *Rajasaurus *Titanosaurus *Inostrancevia *Ennatosaurus *Nyctiphruretus *Biarmosuchus *Estemmenosuchus *Otsheria *Kannemeyeria *Deuterosaurus *Dicynodontoides *Scutosaurus *Pravoslavlevia *Viatkogorgon *Sauroctonus *Suminia *Ulemosaurus *Turfanosuchus *Shansisuchus *Parasuchus *Hesperornis Cretaceous Ocean *Plesiopleurodon *Libonectes *Polyptychodon *Thililua *Dolichorhynchops *Xiphactinus *Hesperornis *Styxosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Halisaurus *Mosasaurus *Taniwhasaurus *Tylosaurus *Plotosaurus *Hainosaurus *Archelon *Pucapristis *Rhombodus *Aristonectes *Globidens *Goronyosaurus *Platecarpus Exibit I (Eocene or Paleocene) Based in the Volcanic Crater of Inkio Island, where the other animals don't enter. *Miacis *Moeritherium *Prodinoceras *Eobasileus *Gobiatherium *Coryphodon *Barylambda *Pakicetus *Ambulocetus *Rodhocetus *Darwinius masillae *Palaeotis *Gastornis *Asiatosuchus *Strigogyps *Kopidodon *Leptictidium *Propalaeotherium *Ailuravus *Eurohippus *Ankalagon *Cimexomys *Carpolestes *Ernanodon *Hapalodectes *Yantanglestes *Peradectes *Palaeochiropteryx *Lesmesodon *Eomanis *Eurotamandua *Europolemur *Paroodectes *Pholidocercus *Macrocranion *Masillamys *Masillamys *Messelobunodon *Godinotia Exibit II (Mississippian or Pennsylvanian) The exibit is a swampy forest and covers the entire Island Yuk no other creature leaves here. The island has high oxygen levels. *Meganeura *Bohemiatupus *Archimylacris *Gerarus *Hylonomus *Westlothiana *Loxomma *Arthropleura *Arthromygalidae *Petrolacosaurus *Proterogyrinus *Pulmonoscorpius *Crassigyrinus *Hibbertopterus *Latzelia *Aeger *Joanellia *Protophasma *Arthrolycosa *Cryptomartus hindi *Eotrogulus *Nemastomoides *Eophrynus *Graeophonus *Haptopoda *Acanthodes *Akmonistion *Edestus *Xenacanthus *Sphenacanthus *Platysomus *Belantsea *Campodus *Delphyodontos *Helicoprion *Endops *Helokybe *Anthracosaurus *Archaeovenator *Archaeothyris *Edaphosaurus *Pholiderpeton *Solenodonsaurus *Eogyrinus *Adelospondylus *Ophiderpeton *Amphibamus *Cochleosaurus *Edopoidea *Microbrachis *Oestocephalus Exibit III (Cambrian or Ordovician) This exibit is based in a coral reef. Name is actually Early Life Dive. *Anomalocaris *Laggania *Opabinia *Wiwaxia *Pikaia *Hallucigenia *Metaspriggina *Aaveqaspis *Buenaspis *Buenellus *Hadranax *Halkieria *Kerygmachela *Kiisortoqia *Kleptothule *Ooedigera *Pambdelurion *Pauloterminus *Branchiocaris *Isoxys *Tuzoia *Alalcomenaeus *Peronopsis *Bathyuriscus *Ptychagnostus *Kootenia *Olenoides *Zacanthoides *Elrathia *Cothurnocystis *Diagonella *Choia *Gogia *Aysheaia *Canadaspis *Leanchoilia *Occacaris *Fuxianhuia *Paradoxides *Odaraia *Sidneyia *Misszhouia *Amplectobelua *Parapeytoia *Orthrozanclus *Nectocaris *Kainops *Paciphacops *Phacops *Asaphiscus *Redlichia *Wanneria *Holyoakia Exibit IV (Hateg Island) *Atoposaurus *Rhabdodon *Allodaposuchus *Ampelosaurus *Balaur *Elopteryx *Tarascosaurus *Pyroraptor *Zalmoxes *Telmatosaurus *Struthiosaurus *Magyarosaurus *Bradycneme *Hatzegopteryx Jurassic Park Europe or Italy (Santa Guiera, Santa Raiza, Ticos Island) This is the the only InGen Park which has no Dinosaurs, meanwhile it had plans to make it a Safari Park called "Ice Age Safari Park". The fauna here is Pliestocene Glacial European fauna. But some animals are also from North America "Bering Strait". This is in the cold areas of Santa Guiera which is the biggest Island of the archeipliago. The warmer areas which are near the sea are home to Pliocene and Pliestocene Interglaccial mammilian fauna. Some animals are said to migrate. There are ven some mordern animals on this Island. The other warmer Island Santa Raiza which has higher Temperature is home to Permain and Early Triassic Fauna from Europe. Ticos island is whom to the prehistoric animals which were affected by Insular Dwarfism and Insular Gingantism. The Island is also home to mordern extinct animals. Ice Age Park (Cold) *Woolly mammoth *Woolly rhinoceros *Eurasian cave lion *Elasmotherium *Aurochs *Yukon horse *Giant Polar Bear *Reindeer(/) *Homotherium *Cave hyena *Tarpan *Steppe wisent *Irish elk *Cave bear *Euceratherium *Saiga *Dire wolf *Mastodon *Stag-moose *High Arctic camel *Issoire Lynx Ice Age Park (Warm) *Steppe mammoth *Elasmotherium(*) *Aurochs(*) *Homotherium(*) *European ass *Dire wolf *Merk´s rhinoceros *Palaeoloxodon *Caucasian moose *Narrow-nosed Rhinoceros *Cervalces *European jaguar *Japanese gazelle *Horned gopher *Giant cheetah *Owen's panther *European lion *Sardinian dhole *Ursus minimus *Struthio dmanisensis *Hippopotamus gorgops *Sus strozzi Ticos Islands *'Quagga' *'Stegodon(*)' *'Pygmy Elephants' *'Balinese Tiger' *'Dwarf Water Buffalo' *'Balearic Island Cave Goat' *'Honshu wolf' *'Sardinian dhole' *'Zanzibar leopard' *'Hoplitomeryx' *'Cyprus dwarf hippopotamus' *'Deinogalerix' *'Flores giant rat' *'Giant hutia' *'Majorcan giant dormouse' *'Nuralagus' *'Archaeoindris' *'Palaeopropithecus' *'Megaladapis' *'Elephant bird' *'Cygnus falconeri' *'Dodo' *'Haast's Eagle' *'Colossochelys atlas' *'Mauritian giant skink' *'Amsterdam Duck' *'Labrador Duck' *'Réunion Kestrel' *'Cryptoprocta spelea' *'Falkland Islands wolf' *'Schomburgk's deer' *'Bluebuck' *'Tasmanian tiger' *'Small Mauritian flying fox' Permian Park *Belebey *Eudibamus *Dimetrodon *Tambachia *Seymouria *Orobates *Nyctiphruretus *Elginia *Pareiasaurus *Archosaurus *Coelurosauravus *Lanthanosuchus *Protorosaurus *Bathygnathus *Dvinia *Edaphosaurus *Ennatosaurus *Dicynodon *Karenites *Haptodus *Purlovia *Nikkasaurus *Pantelosaurus *Perplexisaurus *Phthinosuchia *Procynosuchus *Inostrancevia *Pravoslavlevia *Anteosaur *Estemmenosuchus *Ulemosaurus *Titanophoneus Jurassic Park USA (Isla Adventura) The island is inhabitted by the most famous dinosaurs of Jurassic Park. Also it has Cenozoic Fauna. The main island has Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Reptiles but there is an island 20 km northwest which has the fauna of The late Pliestocene North America which is aalso called the 'La brea' exibit. *Nothronychus *Zuniceratops *Dryptosaurus *Albertosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Bambiraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Styracosaurus *Monoclonius *Pentaceratops *Leptoceratops *Alamosaurus *Allosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Anatotitan *Anchisaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Diplodocus *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Barosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Chirostenotes *Coelophysis *Coelurus *Corythosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Dryosaurus *Edmontonia *Euoplocephalus *Gastonia *Gojirasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Hippodraco *Hypacrosaurus *Kritosaurus *Kosmoceratops *Lambeosaurus *Maiasaura *Megapnosaurus *Nanotyrannus *Ornitholestes *Ornithomimus *Orodromeus *Othnielia *Camptosaurus *Brachylophosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Centrosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Podokesaurus *Saurolophus *Sauropelta *Saurophaganax *Sauroposeidon *Saurornitholestes *Scelidosaurus *Scutellosaurus *Segisaurus *Stegosaurus *Stokesosaurus *Struthiomimus *Stygimoloch *Supersaurus *Stegoceras *Torosaurus *Torvosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Deinonychus *Triceratops *Utahraptor *Amphicoelias La Brea Tar Pits *Columbian mammoth *American mastodon *Harlan's ground sloth *Jefferson's ground sloth *Shasta ground sloth *Giant bison *Ancient bison *American camel *Stilt-legged llama *Western horse *Mexican horse *Peccary *Pronghorn *Dwarf pronghorn *California tapir *Short-faced bear *Scimitar cat *Sabre-toothed cat *American lion *Jaguar *American cheetah *Dire wolf *Teratornis John Hammond Prehistoric Biological Preserve A park in Africa which was made by InGen after John Hammond's Death. This is Jurassic Park's only Land locked facility which is in a valley along the great rift valley where other animals and hums don't enter. the animals in the valley don't go outside due to mysterious reasons. The ends of the valley which are mountain tops are walled. *Majungatholus *Ceratosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Megalosaurus *Coelurus *Velociraptor *Deinonychus *Utahraptor *Rhamphorhynchus *Pterodactylus *Anhanguera *Dsungaripterus *Eoraptor *Coelophysis *Irritator *Baryonyx *Nanotyrannus *Avimimus *Unenlagia *Ornitholestes *Compsognathus *Sinosauropteryx *Gallimimus *Ornithomimus *Struthiomimus *Dromiceiomimus *Pelecanimimus *Mononykus *Oviraptor *Conchoraptor *Troodon *Dimorphodon *Anurognathus *Pterodaustro *Archaeopteryx *Apatosaurus *Amphicoelias *Supersaurus *Barosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Stegosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Edmontonia *Euoplocephalus *Hypacrosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Tatankaceratops *Pachyrhinosaurus *Pentaceratops *Therizinosaurus *Anchisaurus *Plateosaurus *Massospondylus *Camarasaurus *Cetiosaurus *Amargasaurus *Saltasaurus *Shunosaurus *Diplodocus *Scelidosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Polacanthus *Nodosaurus *Saichania *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Camptosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Hadrosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Maiasaura *Corythosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Homalocephale *Goyocephale *Protoceratops *Chasmosaurus *Styracosaurus *Centrosaurus *Segnosaurus *Beipiaosaurus *Lesothosaurus *Minmi *Paranthodon *Hypsilophodon *Othnielia *Muttaburrasaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Altirhinus *Nipponosaurus *Stygimoloch *Stegoceras *Psittacosaurus *Allosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Spinosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Albertosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Geosterbergia *Pteranodon *Herrerasaurus *Carnotaurus *Masiakasaurus Jurassic Park Australia or Sydney This Island Park near Tasmania was an Ingen breeding site and was made out of curiosity that did dinosaurs really live in cold conditions as fossils say so it was a cloning site. The site has Mezozoic and animals. *Koolasuchus *Atlascopcosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Australovenator *Steropodon *Muttaburrasaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Glacialisaurus *Procolophon *Prolacerta *Kryostega *Parotosuchus *Cryobatrachus *Cynognathus *Ericiolacerta *Myosaurus *Thrinaxodon *Lystrosaurus *Antarctopelta *Taniwhasaurus *Tritylodon *Polarornis *Vegavis *Trinisaura *Timimus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Saurornitholestes *Troodon *Parksosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Anchiceratops *Albertosaurus *Edmontia *Alaskacephale Jurassic Park Africa Phase I (East) The lone island which sits unused and the dinosaurs are roaming free. It was used earlier as Pirates hideout. The land has African Dinosaurs and prehistoric Reptiles. *Aardonyx *Afrovenator *Carcharodontosaurus *Suchomimus *Vulcanodon *Spinosaurus *Rugops *Rebbachisaurus *Pegomastax *Abrictosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Lesothosaurus *Massospondylus *Melanorosaurus *Megapnosaurus *Paralititan *Ouranosaurus *Dicraeosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Giraffatitan *Deltadromeus *Elaphrosaurus *Allosaurus *Lurdusaurus *Nigersaurus *Kryptops *Ceratosaurus *Barosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus *Pterodactylus *Aegyptosaurus *Nqwebasaurus *Cetiosaurus *Jobaria *Dysalotosaurus *Eocarcharia *Dryosaurus *Valdosaurus *Malwisaurus *Paranthodon *Alanqa *Kaprosuchus *Anatosuchus *Laganosuchus *Madtsoia *Paleorhinus *Stomatosuchus *Sarcosuchus *Phosphatodraco *Elosuchus *Coloborhynchus Jurassic Park Africa Phase II (South) There are no Mezozoic animals here and like Jurassic Park Europe it is mammal, birds and prehistoric reptile island. But here there are 2 formations exhibits. One is 'Permain-Triassic' and the other is 'Miocene-Pliocene-Pliestocene' of Africa. Both are based on two islands connects by 6 km landbridge, which is about 113 km west from the coast of south Africa. Exhibit I (Permain-Triassic) *Cynognathus *Eodicynodon *Hyperodapedon *Anomocephalus *Anteosaurus *Aulacephalodon *Dicynodon *Dolichuranus *Exaeretodon *Gorgonops *Kannemeyeria *Lycaenops *Moschops *Lystrosaurus *Sauroctonus *Thrinaxodon *Euparkeria *Proterosuchus *Euchambersia *Arctops *Stahleckeria *Titanosuchus *Hipposaurus *Ictidorhinus *Erythrosuchus Exihibit II (Miocene-Pliocene-Pliestocene) *Platybelodon *Anancus *African mammoth *Palaeoloxodon recki *Deinotherium *Dinofelis *Megantereon *Lokotunjailurus *Machairodus *Homotherium *Kolpochoerus *Metridiochoerus *Nyanzachoerus *Ekorus *Eurygnathohippus *Pachycrocuta *Ictitherium *Dinocrocuta *Sivatherium *Palaeotragus *Helladotherium *Samotherium *Giraffa jumae *Hippopotamus gorgops *Agriotherium *Ancylotherium *Archaeopotamus *Atlas bear *Cape lion *Crocodylus anthropophagus *Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni *Chalicotherium *Giraffa jumae *Bluebuck *Bubal hartebeest *Cape warthog *Quagga *Xenocyon *Aurochs *Theropithecus *Australopithecus *Homo habilis *Aceratherium *Ceratotherium *Gazella harmonae *Paracamelus *Libycosaurus *Paranthropus Jurassic Park South Asia A.k.a Skull Island The project was inspired by the King Kong Franchise. it's an island located in South East Asia near Indonesia. The island has prehistoric animals which resembled the creatures on the fictional Skull Island. *Ornithosuchus *Fasolasuchus *Masiakasaurus *Saurosuchus *Amphicoelias *Parasauroluphus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Leptoptilos robustus *Chatham Kaka *Ankylosaurs *Gastornis *Titanis *Moa *Elephant Bird *Bullockornis *Inostrancevia *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Nephila jurassica *Segnosaurus *Coelophysis *Jaekelopterus *Mastodonsaurus *Giant moray *Lystrosaurus *Hynerpeton *Goronyosaurus *Opabania *Pikaia *Helicoprion *Orthacanthus *Pelecanimimus *Eurypterus *Diplovertebron *Hagfish *Peloneustes *Amargasaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Elasmotherium *Postosuchus *Baryonx *Titanophoneus *Utahraptor *Leptoceratops *Mastodonsaurus *Arthropleura *Cotylorhynchus *Desmodus draculae *Megalancosaurus *Megarachne *Nemastomoides *Eotrogulus *Pulmonoscorpius *Brontoscorpio *Archimylacris *Diaphanopterodea *Eosurcula *Gracillisuchus *Poposaurus *Thrinaxodon *Microceratus *Vagaceratops *Kuehneosaurus *Gigantopithecus *Dimetrodon *Palaeochiropteryx *Miniopterus *Euphoberia Jurassic Park San Deigo Site This site was hwere Dinosaurs which were caught from Sorna had landed but due to technical problems they are free. The Island is 32 miles from coast of California. *Compsognathus *Gallimimus *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Deinonychus *Pteranodon *Ankyosaurus *Apatosaurus *Iguanadon *Megalosaurus *Dimetrodon Jurassic Park Land of Giants An Island near Maldives which was planned to be the place where the largest and the smallest species of Dinosaurs or other prehistoric mammals were supposed to be kep't The Fana is only Mezozoic and Paleozoic. *Cotylorhynchus *Anteosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Mosasaurus *Moschops *Amphicoelias *Argentinosaurus *Sauroposeidon *Mamenchisaurus *Magnapaulia *Iguanodon *Shantungosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Titanoceratops *Pachyrhinosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Stegosaurus *Sauropelta *Barapasaurus *Melanorosaurus *Giraffatitan *Turiasaurus *Spinosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Torvosaurus *Saurophaganax *Herrerasaurus *Liliensternus *Dilophosaurus *Plateosaurus *Chilantaisaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Sinocalliopteryx *Troodon *Gallimimus *Deinocheirus *Utahraptor *Masiakasaurus *Ekrixinatosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Citipati *Heptasteornis *Therizinosaurus *Alxasaurus *Austroraptor *Puertasaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Ornithocheirus *Geosternbergia *Predator X *Mauisaurus *Beelzebufo *Leedsichthys *Titanichthys *Xiphactinus *Ptychodus *Stethacanthus *Archelon *Scutosaurus *Redondasaurus *Platyceramus *Parapuzosia *Cameroceras *Tusoteuthis *Saurophthirus *Isotelus *Pulmonoscorpius *Euphoberia *Arthropleura *Anomalocaris *Jaekelopterus *Ptychodus *Hyneria *Diadectes *Beelzebufo *Prionosuchus *Shastasaurus *Temnodontosaurus *Platypterygius *Cryptoclidus *Megateuthis *Dimetrodon *Minicrania *Haikouichthys *Sharovipteryx *Parvicursor *Nqwebasaurus *Anchiornis *Epidexipteryx *Mahakala *Alwalkeria *Tenontosaurus *Fruitadens *Compsognathus *Buitreraptor *Nemicolopterus *Dallasaurus *Peronopsis Jurassic Park Prehistoric Park An Island in Atlantic Ocean where a natural reserve was going to be set. The Park was made after being inspired by Animals apearing in Nature Documentries. The park only has Mezozoic Animals. Prehistoric Animals *Saurolophus *Protoceratops *Velociraptor *Mononykus *Tarbosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Azhdarcho *Nothosaurus *Tanystropheus *Cymbospondylus *Liliensternus *Leedsichthys *Metriorhynchus *Hybodus *Liopleurodon *Hesperornis *Squalicorax *Nyctosaurus *Ornithomimus *Borealosaurus *Nyctosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Troodon *Eosipterus *Incisivosaurus *Mei *Microraptor *Xiphactinus *Halisaurus *Elasmosaurus *Archelon *Tylosaurus *Onchopristis *Rugops *Carcharodontosaurus *Epidexipteryx *Sinraptor *Saurornithoides *Oviraptor *Gigantoraptor *Xianglong *Sinornithosaurus *Jeholosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Majungasaurus *Rahonavis *Centrosaurus *Camptosaurus *Saurophaganax *Kimmerosaurus *Coelophysis *Plateosaurus *Peteinosaurus *Diplodocus *Ornitholestes *Stegosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Allosaurus *Anurognathus *Dryosaurus *Ophthalmosaurus *Liopleurodon *Eustreptospondylus *Cryptoclidus *Rhamphorhynchus *Hybodus *Perisphinctes *Ornithocheirus *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Dracorex *Eotyrannus *Pliosaurs *Spinosaurus *Balaur *Ouranosaurus *Kaprosuchus *Neovenator *Pachycephalosaurus *Tupandactylus *Polacanthus *Iberomesornis *Dakotadon *Leaellynasaura *Australovenator *Muttaburrasaurus *Koolasuchus *Steropodon *Tyrannosaurus *Anatotitan *Torosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Didelphodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Deinosuchus *Dinilysia *Apatosaurus *Triceratops *Othnielia *Epanterias *Hypsilophodon *Pteranodon *Argentinosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Giganotosaurus *Macrogryphosaurus *Lacusovagus *Skorpiovenator *Gasparinisaura *Mapusaurus *Paralititan *Bradycneme *Magyarosaurus *Hatzegopteryx *Zunityrannus *Nothronychus *Alectrosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Prognathodon *Edmontonia *Gorgosaurus *Pterodaustro *Eudimorphodon *Darwinopterus *Nanotyrannus *Deinonychus *Tenontosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Camarasaurus *Utahraptor *Gastonia *Daemonosaurus *Staurikosaurus *Alamosaurus *Byronosaurus *Cretoxyrhina *Mortoniceras *Mosasaurus *Opisthocoelicaudia *Purgatorius *Herrerasaurus *Dolichorhynchops *Acrocanthosaurus *Dallasaurus *Sauropelta *Sauroposeidon *Baculite *Bananogmius *Caproberyx *Enchodus *Gillicus *Henodus *Inoceramus *Kronosaurus *Leptecodon *Platecarpus *Protosphyraena *Protostega *Styxosaurus *Temnodontosaurus *Tusoteuthis *Uintacrinus *Icarosaurus *Syntarsus *Anchisaurus *Dilophosaurus *Zuniceratops *Eoraptor *Zalambdalestes *Glacialisaurus *Deltatheridium *Miragaia *Lusotitan *Draconyx *Dinheirosaurus *Torvosaurus *Cedarosaurus *Rapetosaurus *Beelzebufo *Shunosaurus *Anhanguera *Notosuchus *Guanlong *Castorocauda *Volaticotherium *Mamenchisaurus *Prenocephale *Shuvuuia *Pyroraptor *Rhabdodon *Zalmoxes *Tarascosaurus *Ichthyornis *Allodaposuchus *Ampelosaurus *Elopteryx *Maiasaura *Orodromeus *Einiosaurus *Saltasaurus *Aucasaurus *Alvarezsaurus *Notosuchus *Tarchia *Effigia *Mesadactylus *Pterodactylus *Confuciusornis *Charonosaurus *Anabisetia *Unenlagia *Monoclonius *Struthiomimus *Hadrosaurus *Alexornis *Hesperonychus *Placodus *Neusticosaurus *Mastodonsaurus *Saurophthirus *Plesiopleurodon *Tropeognathus *Tapejara *Leptictidium *Ammonite *Leptolepis *Istiodactylus *Tetraphoneus *Afrovenator Present Day Animals *Iguana *Toad *Axolotl *Dragonfly *Scorpion *Lizard *Eastern quoll *Locust *Turtle *Spider *Opossum *Bird *Egret *Ibis *Nile crocodile *Blue-and-yellow Macaw *Hermann's tortoise *Jackson's Chameleon *Western Hog-nosed Snake *Coelacanth *Giant squid *Lungfish *Horseshoe crab *Squid *Jellyfish *Giant weta *Tuatara *Badger *Beetle *Beetle *Centipedes *Northern Lapwing *Shrew *Latimeria *Monitor Lizard Jurassic Park Lost World A Park which is also Inland. The Park has animals which were present in the fictional novels and movies on Dinosaurs. Only park in which animals from all era co-exist. No animal from Documnetries are present here. *Allosaurus *Homo erectus *Pteranodon *Hypsilophodon *Iguanodon *Entelodon *Diplodocus *Brachiosaurus *Epanterias *Southern Coral Snake *Brazilian Black Tarantula *Atlas Moth *Scarlet Macaw *Brown Capuchin *Compsognathus *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Gallimimus *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Achillobators *Tyrannosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Spinosaurus *Corythosaurus *Goats *Pelicans *Parakeet *Megalosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Ichthyosaurus *Pterodactylus *Dimorphodon *Jararaca *Toxodon *Megaloceros *Glyptodon *Dryopithecus *Phorusrhacos *Agouti *Tapir *Smilodon *Wooly Rhino *Hyaenodon *Aurochs *Pliohiphus *Saltasaurus *Archaeopteryx *Ankylosaurus *Centrosaurus *Aepyornis *Leptictidium *Anoplotherium *Mastodon *Megatherium *Pterichthyodes *Gazelle *Gaur *Agathaumas *Capuchin Monkey *Chimpanzee *Anaconda *Caiman *Jaguar *Peccary *Python *Scarlet Macaw *Spectacled Bears *Dimetrodons *Coelophysis *Bison *Ceratosaurus *Styracosaurus *Polacanthus *Centrosaurus *Baryonx *Guanlong *Moropus *Uintatherium *Wooly Mammoth *Scutosaurus *Megalania *Pterodactylus